Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Return of Power Prof., Ed a Super Saiyan?!
After a year of peace Power Prof. Returns. Sarah, who has been training along with, was the first to fight Power Prof. After being nearly being killed, Ed discovers this and becomes a Super Saiyan at last. Ed doesn't know how to control his power, so he becomes evil. Synopsis The movie opens with the Eds eating jawbreakers with the kids and Corey and Drew. They have all been friends for a year now. Ed has been training Sarah and she has become almost as strong as Ed was in the last year. The Eds and Corey and Drew's power have grown ten-fold. They train everyday, but manage to spend tme with the kids afterwards. They have all mastered the Kaioken x28, even Sarah. Corey became a False Super Saiyan, Drew became an actual Super Saiyan and learned the Super Kaioken x3. "This Boysenberry Jawbreaker is delicious. It turns your tounge pale green." Edd said. "Yeah, but the Japan Flavor is the best, no question." Eddy bragged. "Hold on there, maties! Slovak Jawbreakers are best." Ed bragged as well. "I think they're all great! I've never had a jawbreaker before until this year." Corey said. "Me too. I think we should start training." Drew suggested. "But they just got here." Nazz complained. "You never know." Drew explained. "Nah! You don't know what your talking about." Eddy said. "I say we go just as a precaution." Edd agreed. "Fine, what do you think Ed?" Eddy asked. "I'm hip, baby." Ed agreed. "Sarah?" Eddy asked. "Okay." Sarah responded. They said their goodbyes to the Kids then went to the training site. They all started out with a 3 on 3 spar. They all fought very hard and better than in previous episodes. Now they could defeat the Power Prof. no sweat. Jimmy was starting to get jealous. He didn't get to play with Sarah that much anymore. "I miss Sarah, she's been hanging out with the Eds and their new friends every day now. She's gonna get hurt. She doesn't even wear here shoulder pads anymore. She will get hurt. A scrape, a scratch, a papercut, or polyester chaffing!" Jimmy said. "Don't sweat it, dude. Sarah's strong enough to fight for herself." Nazz calmed. "Then maybe I have to get to her level!" Jimmy exclaimed. He ran home and started to excercise with a montage. The song that was playing was, "Hot Rod" by División Minúscula. When he was done he went to find Sarah. Jimmy showed her that he could lift a rock that was about 13 and a half lbs. Sarah was not impressed. Then she lifted up a two ton boulder. Jimmy was amazed to see this. "How long was your montage anyway?" Sarah asked. "It was 1:20, Sarah." Jimmy answered. "Wow!" Sarah said unimpressed. "It's not my fault 'Hot Rod' is so short!" Jimmy exclaimed. "If you want to keep up with me, join us, silly!" Sarah said. "But I could get a major owie! You're gonna get hurt!" Jimmy shouted. "I'm strong enough to take care of myself, Jimmy. Maybe you should go." Sarah suggested rudely. "Fine." Jimmy agreed. Trivia *This is the first time Ed swears. *Ed and Edd make a reference to the real world, when Ed saves Edd from the Power Prof., he says words from the song "Not Afraid" by Eminem which Eddy points out. *Drew revealed that he had trouble controling his powers when he first became a Super Saiyan as well, but they helped him to make the right choice. *Edd removed Corey's tail when he became an Oozaru. *There is another reference to the real world when Jimmy has an excercising montage. Sarah asks how his montage was. Then Jimmy said the song was only 1:20 and it wasn't his fault that "Hot Rod" by División Minúscula was so short. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction